


Carnal Love

by floweringrebel



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Beth sits at the desk in Boland Bubbles, the hustle and bustle in the showroom is long gone. Beth is at her desk, making sure the books are right.Business has been steady, Dean is proving to be useful for once. Beth could rest easy there."Hey, mama." Beth breaks her focus on the books and looks up at Rio and his piercing brown eyes. "You know you look good behind that desk." Rio's face breaks into his patent smirk.Beth tries not to smile in response but fails, her lips betray her into a curve. Rio takes it in immediately, his smirk turns into a shit eating grin. "You've said that before." Beth replies.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Carnal Love

"Next time, empty the clip. See you soon, yeah?" He turns around and starts walking away from her. Beth wants to stop him, but the words don't come out of her mouth. She looks at the ground, in disappointment. She hopes that they do see each other soon. 

…..Two weeks later…...

Beth sits at the desk in Boland Bubbles, the hustle and bustle in the showroom is long gone. Beth is at her desk, making sure the books are right. 

Business has been steady, Dean is proving to be useful for once. Beth could rest easy there. 

"Hey, mama." Beth breaks her focus on the books and looks up at Rio and his piercing brown eyes. "You know you look good behind that desk." Rio's face breaks into his patent smirk. 

Beth tries not to smile in response but fails, her lips betray her into a curve. Rio takes it in immediately, his smirk turns into a shit eating grin. "You've said that before." Beth replies. 

"Yeah? It's true, ma." Rio steps all the way to the front of the desk, taps his knuckles on the desk and says, "is this real wood?" 

"Yeah, why?" Beth's face shows puzzlement and wonder. 

"Just making sure it's sturdy." He starts moving things off of the desk. Beth grabs his wrists to stop him but Rio uses that opportunity to pull her in close to him. She lets out a little gasp. She didn't expect this. "You'd look even better on top of it." His eyes meet hers like he's looking at a delicious feast before him. Beth closes her eyes and opens her mouth, leaning forward into him. He crashes his lips into hers and she moans into it. 

A sense of excitement, lust washes over her and she digs her fingers into his wrists. After a minute, Beth lets his wrists go as she lets her hands explore his chest, up to his neck, then to his broad shoulders. He feels solid beneath her touch. Grounded. She deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue in his mouth. He tastes like bourbon and she can't get enough. 

He leans his body against her, guiding her to sit on the desk. She does. He takes off her blazer in one swift move. She gasps at the passionate aggression, feeling more alive in that second than any moment with Dean. Rio pounces on her lips, almost stealing all her breaths. Beth moans a little as he explores her mouth. 

Her hands run down his front, to stop at his belt, she unfastens it and pulls his jeans down. She grabs his dick, feeling it stiffen even more with her touch. She feels the excitement reach her center. 

Rio tears her button down blouse completely off. He starts kissing at her neck, her collarbone, licking at her breastplate. He unhooks her bra, she grabs it and throws it to the ground. Rio looks at her breasts, admiring them for a minute before looking into her eyes. She recognizes the desire in his eyes. She kisses him hard, bites and sucks on his bottom lip, then she explores his mouth with her tongue. 

Rio's thumbs hooks at the end of her red pencil skirt. He tugs it up her thighs. His fingers find the top of her lacy green panties and he pulls them down to her ankles. He breaks the kiss to bend down to look at her glistening pussy. "Lie back." She does. 

He starts kissing her thighs, one side at a time, inching closer to her heat until he licks her pussy lips one at a time. He begins tonguing at her clit and sucks on it. He enters a couple of fingers inside of her and starts pumping in and out. "Oh! God!" She moans, egging him on. He pumps faster. She arches her back in response. He bites her clit and she lets out a deep moan. She's close. He adds a third finger and starts pumping slowly but with more pressure. "Moreeeee." Beth whines. He adds a fourth finger inside, he's keeping them still, teasing her. "Rio! Please. Why did you stop?"

Rio chuckles and takes his fingers out. Beth is audibly disgruntled at the loss. "Lie on your stomach." His voice is demanding and it makes her even more turned on. She complies by standing up and bending over onto the desk. 

Rio palms her ass and smacks it hard. He spreads her cheeks apart, sticks his tongue into her asshole, he licks all around extra sloppily, with his fingers he feels how wet her pussy is. He doesn't stop eating her ass as he fingers her fast and hard. Beth moans and starts breathing harder. She starts thrusting against his hand, almost ready to come. Rio can feel her tighten around his fingers. So he stops. Again. He removes his tongue and his fingers. Beth grunts. "Rio, please. I need you." She cries out not caring how pathetic she must sound. 

"You want it? How about my dick inside that sweet little asshole of yours?" Rio licks his fingers clean of Beth's pussy. Beth watches him, her eyes on his lips, then on his eyes. She nods eagerly when he meets her gaze. 

He digs his hand into his jean's pocket, and pulls out a condom. He rips it open, and puts it on. He gives his cock a couple of strokes, feeling the lubrication from the condom and he spits on it, strokes it again. He lines his cock to her ass, spits on her asshole before thrusting into her. Beth grunts in pain at first, but then pleasure comes to the forefront of how she's feeling and she needs to circle her clit. 

After a few thrusts she feels the pleasure rising, so much so that her fingers are just mashing against her clit at this point. The almost orgasms Rio's given her and the slight pain he's inflicted on top of the busy week have exhausted her. Rio takes over, rubbing her clit fast and hard as he thrusts into her ass. 

She comes then, "Rio!" She screams his name at the top of her lungs. Rio holds still for a few seconds before pulling out. Beth moans at the loss of him. 

Rio starts kissing up her spine, kisses at her shoulders too. He sucks on the back of her neck leaving a mark. She likes that. 

"Sit on the chair," she tells him in a soft, raspy tone. Rio kisses back down her spine, bites her ass and sits on the chair. 

"Take it off." She demands, her voice more firm now. Rio does. He tosses the used condom into the wastebasket a foot away.

Beth gets up from the desk, looks into his dark eyes, filled with raw desire, lust shining back at her. She smiles devilishly before standing over his lap, a leg on each side of him in the chair. Her hand grabs his cock as she lowers herself down slowly. Rio starts to move up to meet her, while her other hand resting on his shoulder squeezes him, her nails signaling him to sit back down and be patient. 

She kisses him gently at first until Rio bites down on her lip, then she slams her pussy down on his hard cock and kisses him hard. Rio grunts as she moves up and down. She feels how full she is with him inside and decides she can't get enough of this feeling. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, Rio takes this opportunity to kiss her along her shoulder, up her neck, to her ear and jawline. He makes it back to her neck and leaves little love bruises and bites in his wake. Beth continues riding him hard and fast. 

Rio watches how her hair bounces, then his gaze is at her breasts, he licks at her right nipple, teasing her until a whimper comes out of her mouth, then he takes her nipple fully in his mouth, sucks and bites down hard. Beth gasps at the pain. He moves to her other nipple, savoring the taste of it. Beth moans as her walls clench around Rio's cock, Rio fucks up into her harder then and Beth can feel the sudden climax hit her. Her thighs start to shake and she stops riding him, but Rio keeps his pace. He's real close now. 

Beth whines at how sensitive it all feels for her now, tears start to slide down her face and she moans as she feels the warmth of his cum spill from her. Rio groans in pleasure. Beth kisses Rio hard and Rio returns the favor by exploring her mouth with his tongue. Rio also pinches both her nipples, causing Beth to hum in his mouth appreciatively. 

He breaks the kiss, "Get on the desk, yeah? I'll clean you up." 

Beth nods and moves to sit on the edge of the desk. She can feel his cum start to roll down, can feel some of it drying on her thighs from when she stood up and walked over to the desk. Rio scoots forward in the chair towards her. He grabs both of her legs and places them on his shoulders. He begins kissing down both her legs until he reaches her thighs. He licks off his cum, cleaning both of her thighs for her. She watches him dutifully lick her pussy clean. It turns her on to see him clean her this way. He starts sucking at her clit when he sees no more of his cum on her. Beth moans yet again. 

Rio can't help himself, he starts pumping two of his fingers inside of her. His tongue circles around her clit. Over and over. 

He curls his fingers, hitting Beth's g-spot, while he sucks on her clit and it's all too much for Beth and she cums hard. 

"We taste good together, but you taste better, mama. See you soon, yeah?" He pulls up his jeans, covering up his massive hard on and walks out the office. Beth stares at the door in disbelief because of the abrupt exit. 

She stands up and pulls her skirt back down and mumbles, "Yeah." And with a lot more lubrication, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mel for that one time she wouldn't go to sleep so I bribed her with brio porn 🤣 
> 
> This took me forever to write because I'm so hard on myself and life got real hectic there for a bit but anyway I hope you all especially you Mel like it!!! 
> 
> Special thanks to Lena and Risa for always encouraging me and talking about the fic with me. I really appreciate your help! 💜💜💜


End file.
